Sonic
"I don't think it's really called the 'Sacred' Script anymore." -Sonic about the Sacred Script's corruption, Chapter 1 Episode 2 Biography Sonic first appeared in Chapter 1 Episode 1, Losing a Friend. In that episode, the only thing he really did was stop Rouge from being rude to everyone else in the room. Afterwards, he ran off with everyone else to fight the Dark Shadow Creature that was attacking Knuckles and the temple of the Sacred Script. He was badly injured during the fight, but managed to recover and has no visible scars from it. In Chapter 1 Episode 2, Sonic explained to everyone the new state of the Sacred Script, and how it is now cursed. Amy questions him, asking if he really knows what he's talking about, to which he replies with 'Would I ever lie to you?' Amy quickly answers saying he probably would. Sonic then drags Amy off to another room to speak with her. Once they're alone, Sonic confesses his love for her, to which she is overjoyed with, and she even ends up crying a bit from how happy she is. The two kiss before the screen fades back to everyone else. He returned in Chapter 1 Episode 3 Part 1 to help everyone fight the Dark Shadow Creature again, and he reveals he'd brought Amy with him moments later. After Amy takes down the creature, everyone rejoices happy that they may have finally gotten rid of it. Sonic then eventually says they might not have one if Amy hadn't been there to help them, and the two flirt for a moment before being shut up by Knuckles. In Chapter 1 Episode 4 Part 1, his only appearance is when Amy finds the letter on the table from Tails, and asks her to read it out loud to everyone. In Chapter 1 Episode 5, Tails introduces Sonic to Maya, and the two seem to recognize eachother somehow. How is unknown. Sonic then explains to Maya about how tails hit his head on a table when he fell earlier in the day, to which he gets an angry reply from Tails from down the hallway. He reappears in Chapter 1 Episode 7, seemingly irritated about something, even turning away from Amy when she tells him to 'stop being rude.' He keeps this kind of tone throughout the episode, and questions why Maya think she's the problem with the Dark Shadow Creature. When Maya tries to leave, both Sonic and Knuckles try to stop her, even if she gets angry telling them she has to leave. Eventually, after seeing part of Maya's newly corrupted form escape and take part of her over, he makes everyone else leave the room and asks to speak to Maya alone, who replies to this in an almost annoyed tone. Sonic tells her that she needs to explain everything, including what had just happened. She still seems annoyed when he persists trying to make her explain what happened, and why it happened. When Maya accidentally mentions the Troops, Sonic gets even more curious and almost demands she explain, to which she finally agrees even though she is visibly upset. In Chapter 1 Episode 8, after Maya finishes telling Sonic what happened between her and Tails, Sonic explains he understands where she's coming from and why she had been so upset to tell him everything. Maya tells him she doesn't really believe him, but he keeps saying he does, but he won't explain why even when she asks, saying he'll tell her later, and he instead tries to brush off the topic by telling her she can leave, and that he 'needs a minute.' After she leaves, he asks himself how he's going to tell Maya about his dark form. He doesn't appear for several episodes after this. Appearance Sonic is an anthropomorphic hedgehog with blue fur that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and torso, and emerald-green eyes. He has six quills on his head, two spines protruding from his back and a short tail. He wears two light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap, cuffs and a gold buckle, and a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands. Personality Sonic is said to be "like the wind"; a drifter that is always on the move and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. He values freedom above all else and strives to live his life according to his own rules rather than the standards of those around him or for the sake of heroism and duty, never thinking twice about what other people say or think. Born to run, Sonic enjoys nothing more than traveling the world. Endowed with a strong passion for enjoying life, he is never in one place for long and always moves forward to look for his next challenge, making his life a never-ending series of adventures. Because of his need for freedom, Sonic loathes the idea of being constrained, and being cooped up for too long makes him twitchy and restless. Sonic's demeanor is always easygoing, cool and carefree. However, he is often impatient, hates boredom, and possesses at times a short temper. Because of his impulsive nature, Sonic can be reckless and quick to act before thinking, throwing himself into trouble without a second thought and regards for others' warnings. Nevertheless, he is honest and always keeps his promises. Sonic's personality is a juxtaposition of kindness and ferocity. He is extremely benevolent, driven by his own strong sense of justice and fair play, and firmly stands for truth and freedom. However, he is never the one to rest in the face of injustice or oppression. He hates lies and evil in all its forms, exploding with anger when witnessing anything unjust, and will do all he can to snuff it out, throwing his life on the line without hesitation. However, he usually sees his heroics as an opportunity to have fun, making him a thrill-seeker. To Sonic, saving the world is no big feat and just another thrilling episode in his life. When he finds himself in a pinch, he acts as though nothing can stop him. In times of crisis, though, he is aggressive and focuses intensely on the task at hand as if his personality has undergone an astonishing change. At the same time, Sonic has a big and kind heart and is fully committed to helping out anyone in need at any time, even if it means getting himself into trouble or being despised by others. Sonic has a lot of self-confidence and possesses an enormous ego to match it, making him sassy, quick-witted, cocky, and at times overconfident. No matter the threat, Sonic always remains cool under pressure. He sometimes uses honorifics when addressing close friends or acquaintances. Possessing a narcissistic tongue and big attitude, he often jokes around to light the mood and will also take any opportunity to taunt his opponents. Being so smug, Sonic has developed a habit of talking to mindless robots, even when he knows they cannot hear him. Despite this, he can be quite the gentleman when he wants to and be modest with fancy titles. Following his free-spirited nature, Sonic never dwells on the past or allows his painful experiences to weight him down. Instead, he lives in the present and always looks forward to his next adventure, holding no regrets for what has transpired. It is only in the moments of greatest loss that his macho and carefree appearance falls away. Sonic is also of incredibly strong character and will: no matter the situation, he never doubts himself or gives up, never once submitting to the darkness in his heart. Sonic is extremely loyal to his friends and will risk his life for them without any due consideration. While he can leave them hanging, act rude towards them, or endanger them due to his fast-paced nature, Sonic never intends to make his friends unhappy and values them above all else, treating each of them as the most important person in his life. Equally, Sonic will always accept help from his friends and show great trust in them, though he is not above making mistrusting assumptions of them. Regardless of the many foes he has faced, Sonic rarely considers them true enemies, and instead tends to admire them for how powerful some of them are and how much fun they can give to him. Despite his outward demeanor, Sonic has shown to be much more insightful than he usually lets on, capable of seeing things others would have overlooked and give valuable and comforting advice that drastically changes the outlook of others. This insight, combined with a charismatic personality, allows Sonic to get along with virtually anyone he meets, even if they were his enemies at one point. Sonic has a fondness of the beauty of nature and he stands as a protector of it. Sonic is also shown to have a fondness for locations that are filled with flowers, trees, and other kinds of plants. Ironically, despite his inability to swim, Sonic also loves going to the ocean. Sonic has been shown to enjoy music, but seems to have a special interest in rock music. He also enjoys break dancing. In The Cursed Script, Sonic can be shown to overreact in some certain situations, though he tries to keep his cool even if other people question him for it. Most of his problems he will never talk about to everyone at the same time, and he would rather speak to them individually to talk about it rather than all at once. He thinks of it as time consuming, but he's found it the only way he feels comfortable with dealing with his past. Quotes "I don't think it's really called the 'Sacred' Script anymore." -Sonic about the Sacred Script's corruption, C1E2 Trivia * Sonic actually has his middle name of 'Maurice' in the series. This has been confirmed by the official Theme Song video Kelsey put up on her main channel, where she wrote in Sonic's full name as 'Sonic 'Maurice' the Hedgehog.' * As of Chapter 1 Episode 2, Sonic is the boyfriend of Amy Rose. * It is implied that Maya and Sonic may have met somewhere in the past, but it's unknown how, where or why. However, it is most likely possible this happened before Tails and Sonic first met, as Tails never mentioned Sonic in the flashback and Sonic had never known about Tails and Maya being friends and lovers before. Gallery Sonic Thinking (Suspicious).png Sonic Approval (Laying Down).jpg Sonic Being Cocky.jpg Sonic Approval (v2).jpg Sonic Confused (Looking Up, Back).jpg Sonic Wounded (Thrown Back).png|Sonic wounded after fighting the Dark Shadow Creature images.jpg|Sonic kissing Amy Sonic Listening (Being Cocky).jpg Sonic Confused (Shrug).jpg Category:Main Characters Category:Canon Category:Chapter 1 - Safe and Sound Category:Male Category:Protagonists